The war of the damned
by mlegates1
Summary: Matthew and his friends try to survive the zombie apocalypse, while feelings for each other begin to arise.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

The war of the damned. No one knew how it started,all we knew was that a single bite could infect you and make you one of the undead.  
A single bite that made you crave flesh and eat with no control over your own body. No control at all.  
When it first started I was at school taking a test. I remember that exact moment.  
The classroom was completly silent,but many thoughts ran through my head. The silence annoyed me,it bothered me.  
I was one of those people who would talk about anything and everything,not afraid to be himself,I was one of those guys who cared about others,even if they didnt care about me.  
I was also one of those people that silenced bothered them.  
I tapped my pencil on my desk and tapped my foot making some sort of noise that wouldn't cause too much attention,but also make me less tense.  
When I finally finished the test I sat it on the teacher's desk and grabbed the hall pass. I walked into the hall and towards one of my friends classroom.  
I peaked through the door to see her look at me and than raise her hand. She grabbed the hall pass and then met me out in the hall. "Destiny,hey."I said.  
"Is the silnce bothering you again?"she asked. "Yeah."I sighed. "Thats why I came to talk to you. I was hoping you could make me less tense you know how the silnce bothers me."I laughed.  
"Yeah I know."She sighed. "One sec." she said and held up her finger. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey mom."  
"What's wrong?!"Destiny asked her mom worriedly not caring her voice echoed down the hall. "You want me to do what?"she asked. She looked at me and put the phone away from her ear.  
"I lost connection." "What did she say?"I asked. "She said she wants me to find an empty classroom with my friends and lock ourselves in it,until she gets here."she said her voice showing that she was scared.  
We took off down the hall towards our friends classes. The first person we got was Alex. She looked at us worriedly and then asked. "What's going on?" "nothing we're just having a friends meeting."I laughed and smiled.  
"No time to joke,my mom knows somethings happing,it just hasn't hit our school yet."Just as Destiny got down saying that the intercoms came on.  
"Attention students and staff,We need to evacuate the school. "I repeat EVACUATE the school."The princepal ordered over the intercoms. The intercoms went silent,but only for a fews seconds.  
"No No STAY BACK,HELP!"and then dead silence. The whole school went silent. We ran down the hall to the teacher's lounge. As we stepped inside we saw Charlie pushing the refrigerator against the other door.  
His muscles showed big time in the shirt he was wearing. I enjoyed watching him. "Charlie whats going on? What are you doing? why are you doing it?!"Destiny asked in a panicked voice. Charlie turned and looked at us.  
I could tell this was bad. I could see it in his eyes." "I'll explain in a moment,for now help me barricade the doors."  
"What about my mom,my sister,and my friends?"Alex asked. Charlie nodded at Destiny and she grimaced. "Matthew tou don't know this yet, but you are a holder of a great power. you may not beleive us but it's true."  
"We have a job. A responsibility. Whats happening outside these doors is something you may have thought was fictional,but it's all real. This is the Zombie Apocolypse."Destiny said  
"We got to save as many people as we can. for this is now a war!"Charlie said. As they explained things to me, I started to put two and two together.  
'Maybe this is why I'm the way I am. I was meant to be a zombie slayer. This was my purpose.'I thought. "I'm very confused as to why its happening now,it's not sapose to happen for another 5 years."Destiny said.  
"Have you spoken to Karren and Kozette?"Charlie asked Destiny. I was confused as to why they mentioned my mom's name. Charlie finished barricading the door. "Yeah my mom is on her way,but Karren is being delayed."Destiny told Charlie.  
"My mom?"I asked in a whimper. "Yes."Charlie answered. So many things ran through my head at that moment terrible thought that I wished would never come true. "why isn't my mom coming?"  
"Havn't you been listening zombies!.."Charlie answered as though I was stupid. I felt like it. I could feel my cheeks getting red. "I just talked to my mom a moment ago,but I lost signal."Destiny said. "Same here."Charlie replied.  
"So where does this leave me? Do I have a purpose?"Alex asked. At that moment I had completly forgotten that she was there until she had spoke. "You just stay behinde us while we protect you."Charlie said with a smile.  
Alex just sunk to the floor in disapointment. I walked over to her and said. "You're always going to be important to me. I love you." "I love you too bubu." She hugged me tightly.  
Maybe 20 minutes had passed after Alex and I had hugged when a phone phone. "Hello?"I answered in a whisper hoping it was my mom. "Matthew."she answered in releif.  
"Listen sweety. I trust that and Miss Destiny explained it all to you?" "Yes ma'am." "Okay,good." "Where are you in the school?" "Teachers Lounge."I told her. "Okay Sweety,I need you to find anything you can use as a weapon."  
"Yes ma'am."I said calmly even thought my heart was racing. "Matthew I love you with all my heart. Don't ever forget that."The call was ended. I couldn't help but think that that might have been the last time I would ever hear from her.  
"Okay time for training."Charlie said. "I can fight pretty good already."I said a little bit annoyed. "Prove it."He taunted. "fine than!"I stormed off towards the door and unlocked it.  
I let only one of the zombies in before I closed and locked the door again. I swung the broom stick against its legs grabbed its shoulders,flipped over it and than stabbed the end of the brrom,which i had sharpened,into its head.  
"Who taught you how to fight? You've never been one for violent behavior."Destiny asked. "I actually taught myself."I said nervously and than scratched my arm. "That was amazing good job!"Charlied exclaimed happily.  
He than put his hand on my shoulder,his touch was warm and gentle. I blushed a light wasn't noticeable,only if you felt you felt my cheeks heat up. Charlie's touch was comforting and yet it made me blush. I smiled as he moved his hand back to his side.  
I now felt extremly confident. "Now are you ready to do thatout there?"Charlie asked as he gestured towards the door. I unzipped my jacket and tightened around my waist. "Let's go.!"I said trying to sound brave,hoping I did. I kicked the door open and walked into the hall.  
What I saw in the hall made me freeze in my tracks. Students and teachers running,pushing punching each other trying to be the first out of classrooms or the first down the stairs. The unlucky ones were pushed to the ground and stampeled on or were bitten.  
I looked at the fimiliar walls and floor as if they were now part of a nightmare. The wall was splattered with fresh blood. The floor was covered in dead bodies,who only stayed dead for a few seconds before they reanimated as the undead. "Come on!"ALex called.  
I turned to look at her and next thing I knew Charlie came up to me,grabbed my hand and pulled me along. As soon as we were in a hall that had none of them we stopped to take a break. Charlie was still holding my hand I think he might of forgotten.  
Charlie than looked down at out locked hands and than let go of my head. "So what's the plan?"Alex asked. "The plan is,don't get bit and don't die."Charlie said sarcasticly. "The real plan."Destiny coughed.  
"Fine,the real plan is we steal the bus keys which are in the office and get to the buses."Charlie said. "Sounds easy enough."Alex said happily. "One problem though,The office is on the first floor and the zombies are coming from the first floor."I told her.  
"Let's go!"Charlie says. "Wait guys were's Destiny?"Alex asks. "In the bathroom."I tell everyone. Just as I got done saying that Destiny walked out of the bathroom. "What a girl can't pee just cuz there's zombies?"Destiny askes a little bit annoyed. We ran down the second floor stairs.  
We stopped to hear ear splitting smiled and ran down the stairs. I grabbedher by the back of her black t-shirt and than said. "I'm in." I smiled and followed her down. "Let's kick some ass!"Destiny yelled happily as she ran down the zombie infested hall swinging her ax.  
Destiny had the biggest smile on her face. I was fun,besides the fact people were being killed by flesh eating monsters. We all killed ten zombies each,nefore we got to the offuce door we than stepped inside.  
"Wait guys were's Alex?"I asked. "I'll be back."Destiny growled annoyed and Charlie and I were left alone. "Will you help me find the keys?"Charlie asked. I walked over to the rack that held keys and grabbed the one that said bus. Charlie laughed and smiled. "I lovethe way you smile,"I blurted without thinking.  
I blushed again and looked at the floor. "Sorry."I apoligized feeling embarrassed. He didn;t say anything all he did was stand there smiling.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"Destiny asked Alex as they walked into the office. "You had us beleiving you were useless!" "I was trying to suprise you guys,"Alex said happily. "Well you did a damn good job!"Destinylooked at us smiling. "What."I asked. "Alex took out like five zombies at once!It was amazing!"  
"See told you, you would be special."I smiled and hugged Alex. Just than,Destry,Destiny's older brother walked in covered in looked serious,I could tell he wasnt in the mood for any play. With the matchete at his hip he looked terrifing. Destiny ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
"Good your Alive!"Destry said happily letting the serious face reveal a little bit of emotion for only a couple seconds. "what are you doing here?" "I had to see if you were okay."he said. "Oh by the way,There's a safe house up ahead we just need to get to the buses and get there."Destry said  
When we got to the bus Destry started it as Alex,Destiny,Charlie and I fought of the dead, "Help please Help,I have students!"Someone yelled. I turnedto see a teacher running towards us with students behinde. Alex and Charlie got the students on while Destiny and I fought off the dead,until it was our turn to get on.  
"Ladies first."I told her as I swung the broom stick knocking one of the zombies off its feet. Destiny got onto the bus,I got on behind her and than I closed the door as we took off.


	2. Chapter 2:Safe haven?

Charlie Checked on every seemed so calm I didn't get it. He came and sat in the seat across from me. "Hey,nice job out there."He said. I just looked at him and smiled. It felt good to be recognized,especially by him. I blushed,which I seem to have done a lot,and then turned to look out the window,but as soon as I did I wish I hadn't.  
Blood splattered the window,but yet I could still see the zombies hanging on with their lifeless fingers. I looked ahead to see a wall of the undead up ahead. "Hang on!"Destry called "To what?Destiny laughed "Today officially sucks!"I mumbled to myself. I moved over next to Charlie. "this seat taken?I asked. "No,by all means,sit."he said.  
I sat next to him and yawned. Next thing I knew I was asleep,my head on his lap. I woke up to see that the bus parked in a united parking lot, I got out. "we're leaving the people we saved here."Destry whispered to me. I followed him, knowing if I asked why I would have an ear full. We helped the barricade the exits and then we got back o the bus.  
Helping barricade the exits for those people sure was hard work,even though i had just woke up from a nap. I soon passed out again. I began to dream. I was in a dark room. I knew I was alone.I was terrified. I moved along the wall untill I found a light switch. I flipped it on and a green light lit up the room. Sitting in the middle of the room I saw someone.  
They weren't moving. I slowly walked over. It was my mom.I began breathing hard and I tripped over something. It was Charlie,I blinked to see all my friends dead on the floor.I instantly woke up. I guess I was crying because Charlie asked "What's wrong?" "Bad nothing." Then he put his hand on mine. "It'll all be okay,I promise. I'm here for you."  
I layed my head back on his lap as he soothed me by stroking my arm. I soon passed out. This time the dream was peaceful and was a dream about Charlie. In the dream Charlie and I were walking through a meadow full of flowers until we found the perfect place to have a picnic and watch the beautiful orange-red sun set. I smiled and watched the sun set happily.  
"This is Beautiful!"I heard myself say happily. "And it's all for you."Charlie smiled. Charlie than grabbed my hand and kissed me. I smiled in my sleep and blushed. I was than woken up by Destiny's voice in my ear telling me to wake up. I sat up and then rubbed my eyes. "Yeah?"I asked her still a bit sleepy. "we're at walmart and we need to, well you know the drill."Destiny said.  
I jumped up automatically and ended up stepping on my broom stick. "Snap!" the broom stick snapped in half. I picked up the longer piece. It was surprisingly sharp. We all stepped out of the bus,the parking lot wasn't that bad just only 10 or 20 zombies blocking our way. We ran forward killing everything in our path.  
Alex was at the lead Destry and Charlie were in step together while Destiny and I were in the rear. "Destiny watch out!"I screamed to her. she turned just in time to see the zombie lunge for her. she jumped into the air bringing the ax down as she landed. At first it didn't look like she had done anything,but after a few seconds the zombie split in two and fell to the ground.  
"Training actually pays off she said and winked. "You guys I know you're having fun and everything,but come on!"Alex called. I looked to see that Destiny and I had killed all the zombies while everyone else was already inside. We looked at each other and then laughed as we headed towards the doors. Once we got inside we pushed the vending Machines in front of the sliding doors.  
"Well that was intresting."I sighed and took a pack of skittles and a grape soda from the vending machines. I opened the can of pop and slurped it all down in one gulp. I tossed the can in the trash and then ate the skittles. "God im hungry!"I sighed. "We will have time to eat soon. First we need to check this place out and barricade the doors."Charlie said.  
I was starving but our safety was more important.I took off towards the sports section for a new weapon. I grabbed a medal baseball bat and then took off towards the garden.I pushed vending machines in front of the doors and then headed to grab a flashlight. 'You never know when you'll need this.'I thought to myself. I went back to the area we were all suppose to meet.  
As I got there I looked out the window to see a flare being shot into the air. At least at the time I thought it was a flare. When it was high enough in the air to where I could barely see it. It exploded. I looked up to see the lights flicker and then go out completely. "Well fuck!"Destry said from beside me,which made me jump.  
I turned on the flashlight to see one of the undead in front of me. I swung the baseball bat against it. It stumbled to the side to have Destry chop its head off in one single motion. 'How could he do all this in the dark?'I wondered.  
"Are you coming?"Destry asked from a distance. I jumped again. I hadn't even heard him move. I followed his voice until i ran into something and jumped again. I swore under my breath, It was only a clothes hanger.I sighed in relief. Destry came up behind me. "You sure are jumpy."he laughed. I jumped again and spun around blinding him with the light.  
"Sorry,i'm not a huge fan of the dark."I told him. He laughed and shook his hand. "Its better to face your fears,or sooner or later they'll be the death of you."He said with a smirk that gave him a creepy feeling. He took the flashlight from me and threw it. The light went out. "Stay focused on your surroundings. on every sound every step." I did as he said.  
I had found my way around,barely bumping into anything. I hadn't jumped or gotten scared at all when I heard a noise. My mind had been so focused that I didn't even know where Destry was leading me,I just kept going. We soon found ourselves in the school supplies section. I stopped,listening to my surroundings. "Footsteps!"I said "Good job!"Destry congratulated me. I smiled.  
"Okay,are the Footsteps dragging or actual footsteps?"Destry asked me,Machete at the ready. "Steps."I told him. "Okay listen to the way the person walks. You can tell who it is, just focus."Destry ordered me. I did as told. I payed attention to each step,they seemed full of them self and heavy. I knew only one person who walked like that. "Charlie."I said happily.  
Charlie stepped in front of us Smiling at me. When he saw Destry he dropped the smile. "You guys got something going on?"Destry asked us both,looking from me to charlie. "Where's Alex and Destiny?"I asked trying to change the subject. "Alex is trying to get the back up power on and Destiny's over by the stairs. "I'll go get Destiny."Destry said as he took off towards her direction.  
Once Destry was gone I ran towards Charlie and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm glad your okay!" He whispered in my ear. "Me too."I said happily. "I knew it!" "I'm so happy for you guys." Alex said coming up behind us. "We were just hugging."I told her. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."Alex said than made a gesture as if locking her lips and throwing away the key.  
"So are you guys a thing?"She asked. Charlie and I looked at each other. "I don't know." Charlie and I said at the same time. Charlie's voice sounded harsh. He walked away heading towards the electronics. I sat next to Alex on the floor. "what do you think about all of this?" I asked her. "It's scary."Alex told me. "It's also confusing." I sighed.  
"well,I'm not gonna keep you here talking. You need to go talk to Charlie."Alex said. "come on go!"she said as she pushed me towards the direction Charlie had gone. I regained my balance and walked towards him. "Hey."I said once I was near him. "Hey."he said and smiled. "What happened back there? If this is something you don't wanna do just tell me don't..."I was cut off by him kissing me.  
He pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" I kissed him back and then pulled back. I smiled. He kissed on the cheek and grabbed my hand. "We should get some rest."he said as he lead the way. We went over to the furniture section of the store. I saw a very comfortable sofa to sleep on. Charlie was on the one next to me. "Are you scared?"I asked him. "No." He answered. "Why not? I asked  
"Because I have nothing to be scared for,no one to miss." We talked for a little bit. how he was taken from his family when he was five,How he was put in foster care,and how he could never stay in a home for long. "Would you miss me?"I asked him. "Yeah. Yeah I would." "Now get some sleep." He said. "Okay." I got up and moved next to him. "I got cold."I said.  
He let me lay in front of him,the space there was small enough to fit me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night."he whispered and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day,we got some food and walked around. While we walked around we heard Destiny talking to her mom on the phone. "When will you be here." "Okay." "see you than" she sighed hung up.  
"Matthew this sucks!" Destiny said. I didn't even know she knew I was listening. "What she say?"I asked Charlie and I walking towards her. "She's in a safe house with your mom. They want us to try to stay here as long as we can."Destiny said. "Your mom said she loves you." At that news I felt tears at my eyes. I broke down crying. We wrapped our arms around each other and cried.  
After a few minutes we ended up laughing happily. I looked up to see that he was gone. "I hope things work out with you two." Destiny said. I detected a bit of disbelief in her voice. "What do you mean?"I asked. "He's a very distant person. He always has been it's because of all he's been through."She said. I sighed and went to find him.  
I found him in the clothes aisle and I laughed happily with him as we picked clothes for each other. "Try this on!"He laughed. "Okay I'll be right back than." I kissed him on his forehead and went into the changing room to try on the clothes Charlie had picked for me. I put them on quickly and went out to see him. He whistled loudly. "You look sexy!"He laughed. I blushed a deep red. "Your turn!"  
I went to find him some clothes. I came back with a sleeveless denim jacket, a black tank top,and denim shorts. "Here try this on."I smiled. "Anything for you!"He smiled and leaned forward. Before our lips could connect someone faked a cough and we turned to see Alex. "Having fun I see."She laughed "we're picking out each others clothes."I laughed "Sounds like fun."  
"How about you pick something out for me too?"She laughed. "Sure." "But i dought you'll like what I pick. "Just as long as it's not a dress or a skirt."Alex laughed. "Will do But first." I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed Charlie. He pulled away smiling and I left to pick out Alex's clothes. When I came back I saw Charlie in the outfit I had picked for him.  
"I would whistle for you,but I don't know how!"I called. Charlie and Alex laughed and I came up and handed her her outfit. "Let's see how you look in it." I smiled. Alex left to change and I leaned forward kissing Charlie passionately. He kissed me back until we heard a fake cough. We smiled back at each other and turned to Alex. "Wow I'm Speechless!"I said. I actually was,she was beautiful.  
"You look Beautiful!" Destiny's voice came from behind us.I moved to let her pass by and then grabbed Charlie's hand. "Thanks."Alex smiled. Alex was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and a hat on her head. I thought she looked Beautiful,but some people might disagree. It just depends on how you see her. the outfit she was wearing matched her personality. which truly made her Beautiful.  
"Destiny's turn!"Alex cheered. "I'll go pick it!"I called "I'll go with."Charlie said. We left happily to pick out Destiny's outfit. "What do you think she would wear?" I asked Charlie. "I have no clue." He Admitted. "we'll just grab three outfits than and see which one she'll look better in."I said. "Good idea."Charlie smiled. "Your so smart!"He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
I blushed and grabbed a black dress and a blue dress. "you can pick out the last one I smiled." "Okay I'll meet you back with the others he smiled. "Okay."I smiled and walked towards Destiny and Alex. "Here try these on while Charlie picks out another outfit for you." "wait. Charlie's picking an outfit for me?" she asked "If I know him which I do, he'll probably make me look silly."  
"Let's just hope he doesn't." we all laughed and Destiny left to change leaving Alex and I alone. "So how did thing go last night?" Alex asked "Good I got to fall asleep with Charlie's arms around me."I blushed as I told her. "Awwwwwww! That's so adorable!"She cheered happily. I blushed even more. Before Alex or I could say anything else Charlie came back. "What I miss?" He asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."Alex giggled.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"Charlie asked. Alex just pointed at Charlie and I than made a heart with her hands. I ignored her and rolled my eyes. Destiny came out of the changing room. She was wearing The blue dress I had picked out for her. "Wow!"I said "Stunning!"Charlie cheered. "Beautiful!"Alex called happily. "Awww thanks guys." she said. "here" Charlie Handed her the clothes he had picked out. "Try that on last."Charlie smiled.  
Destiny went back to change out of the dress. A few minutes later she came back out wearing the black dress. "The blue dress looks better."Destiny said. Everyone shook their head in agreement. After a few more minutes of changing Destiny walked out wearing what Charlie had picked. "You don't look silly!"Alex and I said at the same time. "Really?"Destiny asked. She turned to the mirror and gasped. "I look Amazing."  
"Thanks Charlie!" She smiled and then hugged him. "I love it." "Good job." I said happily. We all changed back into what we were originally wearing and headed to find us something to eat. I grabbed a can of pair halves, a water bottle and a fresh cucumber. I bit into the cucumber as I followed everyone around the store. Once we were all fed we went back to the electronic aisle and just walked around. There was nothing else better to do.  
I walked over to the book aisle and grabbed a bag and stuffed it with books I planed to read,a notebook and a few pens.  
I walked over to everyone else and stopped in my tracks when I saw something dart through the shadows. "Matthew what's wrong?" The others asked as they saw me standing there looking around wildly. "There's someone or something else here."I whispered. "where?" Destiny asked me. "over there." I pointed towards the shadows where the back part of the store was. "Let's get out of here than."Alex suggested. I nodded.  
"you guys go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."Destiny said walking towards the shadows. "Destiny Wa-"I was cut off by Alex grabbing me. "She's a big girl she can take care of herself."Alex said. "Ok."I sighed. We walked back to our part of the store and sat down. I spaced out as they started to talk. "Matthew...Matthew!"I heard Alex calling to me. "Huh?"I asked shaking my head to try to get rid of the thoughts.  
"Are you okay? you keep zoning out."Charlie asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." I faked a smile and cleared my head. After about thirty minutes of us talking. Destiny finally came back. "Sorry that took so long. I guess we have a new type of zombie." Destiny said her voice shaking and her eyes red. It looked like she had been crying. "what do you mean new type of zombie?" Alex asked.  
"These ones run." was all Destiny said and that sent shivers down our spines. "Did you know this zombie before they were turned?"I asked. "yes,yes I did."Destiny's voice shook as she said that. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked off towards her bed,she had managed to find. "Night."Alex called to Destiny who in return said nothing. "Good night you guys." Alex sighed and winked at us.  
"Don't do anything stupid!"she called as she turned the corner,disappearing from our line of eye sight. "We better get some sleep too." I sighed "have you guys seen Destry?" Destiny's voice asked "last time I checked he was looking for you. "Would you mind helping me find him?" "Not at all." I smiled and stood up. "here take this with you." Charlie said handing me a hunting knife. "Aren't you gonna help?"I asked.  
"yeah,but I gotta take care of something first." He said. "Ok try to find us when your done." "and be careful." I said and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Here." Charlie whispered handing me a pen and the small notebook. "be careful."we both said at the same time. We smiled and then turned around walking in different directions. "Let's go!" I said to Destiny. We walked around the store calling Destry's name and so far there was no answer.  
I pulled out the notebook and wrote down everything that came to my mind as we walked. I stopped for a bit and put the notebook back into my pocket. We neared the emergency exit to see it opened,but barely to where only Destry could fit through it. We opened it slowly to see dead zombies littering the ground outside. "Dest-"Destiny started but stopped herself when she saw a zombie walking towards us.  
I threw the knife hitting the zomb right in the forehead dropping it dead. I walked over and pulled the knife out."okay call for Destry if they come I'll deal with them." 'And If We get over run. I want you to run back to the door and close it without me."I told her. "I'm not leaving you!"She cried. "I wont give you a choice."I snapped. She sighed. "Destry!"She called loudly. "Destry!"She called again. Destry came around the corner.  
"What are you doing here!"He called. "looking for you!" "Now that you've found me you better leave there's lots of 'em out here." he gestured towards the dead zombies. "I'm not leaving you here!"Destiny screamed at Destry. "I don't want anyone else to die!" "I'm tired of watching people die!"She screamed again as a tear ran down her face. Loud moans filled the air. "Go! Get her inside!"I screamed. Destry grabbed Destiny and pulled her along.  
"What about you?"He asked. "Don't worry about me,I can take care of myself."I smiled. He sighed and dragged her towards the door. "Tell Charlie I love him!"I told them just as the zombies came around the corner heading for us. "Here!" Destry called throwing me one of his many knives. "Protect them for me!" I called and ran at the zombies. I swung the knives at them not caring there was too many for me to take on my own.  
Not caring that they tried grabbing for me. I heard the door shut and I sighed in relief and took off running through the zombies trying to get them away from our home "Come on Hey over here!"I called at them. They slowly followed me. I turned and saw one of the zombies running at me "Not good." I muttered to myself. I ran faster,but it did as well. 'Well I did not expect that.'I thought to myself I kept running, I had to.  
I loved these people and I didn't want another one of these monsters taking what I love away. "Come on you undead freaks!" I screamed angrily as I swung the knifes against them. The one running at me jumped at me. I turned and swung the knife against its neck. I heard a snap and watched as my knife ripped through the zomb's spine. I winced. 'That was so gross!'I thought to myself,but I secretly loved it.  
Loved killing these monsters, as long as the people I loved stayed safe. I finally killed the ones That were following me to see more stumbling towards me. "Let's have some fun!"I thought to myself and started killing uncontrollably. I was going crazy. 'Stop! stop it before you go insane and hurt the people you love! this is for them! remember that!'A part of me screamed. I trembled scared of my own dark self. I was going crazy slowly,but surely.  
What if I did hurt them? I didn't want that. The knives tumbled out of my hands as I shook. I couldn't move. I was too scared of myself too scared of everything. I just watched as they inched their ways closer and closer. 'Come on do something!'I ordered my self. A gun shot sounded from some where and one by one the zombies were shot down. I looked at my chest to see a red dot. I gulped and raised my hands,my bracelets sliding down my arms as I did.


	4. Chapter 4:time to leave

*Pov Destiny*

"SLAM!" the door shut. 'I can't believe we just left Matthew out there by himself.'I thought to myself. "Damn it!" Destry screamed. Alex must have heard him,because after a few minutes she was beside us. "What happened?!" Alex asked I gulped and Destry punched the wall and then walked away. "umm erm." I said nervously. "Wasn't Matthew with you?"She asked suddenly. At that I broke into tears. "He made us leave him. Z-Zombies came and he made us!"I cried  
"He told us to tell Charlie he loves him and then he ran into the horde of zombies."I cried "We d-don't know if he's still alive."I stuttered. Alex broke into tears and we hugged each other. "Bang!" we jumped at the sound of a gun shot. "Bang!" another fired and then another. I swung the door open and ran outside my ax in hand. "You stupid Mofo's!"I screamed and sung my ax against the zombies in my way. I rounded the corner and saw Matthew standing there.  
His hands were raised in the air. His bracelets he wore around his wrists were now dangling around his arms. He didn't seem to notice us. He didn't see to notice anything except What ever he was looking at. I jumped as a sudden "BANG!" sounded out as another zombie dropped dead. "BANG! BANG!" Two shots fired. After that it all happened so fast. Matthew took off running ducking as bullets flew behind him. He kept running. I watched as a bullet missed him by an inch.  
He didn't seem to notice and kept running. "Matthew!" I screamed. "Get to the doors!" He called to us as he kept running. "Come on Alex We gotta go!" I called to Alex as she fought of the undead,that the shooting and screaming had attracted. "Kinda busy here." Alex called flatly. I ran towards the zombies swinging the ax. "I got this Go help Matthew!"I smiled and kept fighting. Alex ran towards the doors and held it open as Matthew came around the corner. He ran inside Alex behind.  
"Destiny!" Alex called. I turned to I was about to run to her, a cold dead hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. The zombie on top of me tried lunging for me. I kicked and tried to fight back but more zombies stumbled towards me. I reached for my ax which had landed out of my reach. I closed my eyes and waited,but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Matthew standing in front of me My ax in his hand. The ax dripped blood as he helped me up and handed it to me.  
"Thanks I sighed We than ran back to the door closing and locking it behind us.

*Pov Matthew*  
"SLAM!"the door shut behind us. I turned towards the door closing and locking it. We walked back towards the group to see a pissed of Destry and a hysterical Charlie look at us. "Matthew!" Charlie called happily and hugged me. "I'm glad your okay." He said and kissed me. "I knew you two had something going on!"Destry laughed. "Yeah yeah were right. Happy now?" I teased him. "I'm glad your okay." Destry said. "Thanks." I smiled. I looked over at Destry's hand.  
It was bandaged and had dried blood soaked into the bandages. "What happened to your hand?" I asked him worriedly. "He punched a wall." Destiny answered for him. "Smooth move." I jocked. "I could say the same thing to you too,"He said staring me straight into my eyes a fake look of anger on his face. I knew he was just playing. "So What happened out there?" Charlie asked me worriedly.  
"Zombies came. I got Destry and Destiny to run inside while I fought off the zombies and ended up getting held gun point by a sniper, I got away because the people moved their guns away from me to shoot the zombies and I took off running. and almost got shot. Lucky me though I didn't." I told everyone,but leaving out the part where I dropped my weapons. "And we also have a problem." I told him.  
"We have to leave."I told them." They all looked at me shocked. "We've been here for almost a Year and our Moms are suppose to be here tomorrow!"Destiny said angrily. "Well We haven't had People and Running zombies after us before,now have we!?"I snapped. I amidately felt horrible and sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry." I'm just tired and stressed."I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "We'll wait her for our mom's until sun set tomorrow. if they don't show we'll have no choice but to leave."I said.  
"Now I'm going to bed." I sighed. "Destry take first shift please,and come get me for second." "Got it!"He said and pulled out his machete. "I'll help with the first shift." Destiny said. "No I got this lil sis. get some rest." "I'm going to help you!"Destiny yelled at him. "Fine." Destry crossed his arms over his get that side of the place he said and pointed towards the Darkened part of the store. "Unless your scared."He teased.  
I walked off ignoring the rest of their arguments and layed down with Charlie,his arms wrapped around me and my head against his chest. 'He was warm,so warm. I loved being this close to him.'I thought myself and drifted into a nightmare of a dream. I was in a room. It was Dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I felt like I was being watched. Like my every breath was being studied, my every move watched. I used the wall to guide myself. I didn't feel alone.  
When I finally found a switch,but before I could switch it on. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I spun around terrified and looked around frantically,but nothing was there. I flipped the switch on. Light didn't feel the room like I was hoping. Instead moans filled the air mixed with screams and voices. I couldn't make out a single thing the voices said. The moans were too loud. It scared me that I couldn't see anything.  
I felt around the wall frantically,my step quickening every time I heard a mumbled voice by my ear or a hot breath on my neck. I found another switch and flipped it on. The sprinklers over head turned on. spraying a sticky and sweet liquof the room and me. I felt it and brought it up to my face,I smelt it. It was blood. I felt my way around the room again until I found another switch. I switched it on. Light filled the room,but as soon as it did. I screamed. I saw myself bent over everyone I knew.  
A creepy smile displayed on my face. My clothes soaked in blood,their blood. I held a knife it dropping blood. "You know, I still love you."I heard myself say,but the voice wasn't my own. It sounded insane. Sounded void of emotions,emotionless. I looked at my self in horror as it brough something into the light. It was Charlie's head. I screamed again.I woke up gasping for air. My heart pounding violently. That image playing over and over again. I sat up. I got off the couch.  
I decided that I wasn't going back to sleep after that horrid dream. I walked over to Destiny and Destry. "You two can go to sleep now."I'll take shifts."I said They both looked at me. "What's up You've looked like you've seen a ghost?"Destiny asked worriedly. "Yeah and besides,We know how stressed you are so you need your sleep." "Had a bad dream,can't go back to sleep,and thanks for you concer."I said. "You know if you talk about it,it won't bother you anymore."Destiny chimed in. "Yeah."Destry said in agreement.  
"Fine." I sighed and sat down on the floor. They sat next to me and I sighed. "Before I tell you about my dream I'll tell you guys something else." I said. "Okay you know how I explained what happened outside?" They just nodded in return. "I left out something."I sighed and brought my knees closer hugging myself. "I was killing the zombies,I started to feel as if I was going crazy. I ended up dropping the weapons,terrified of myself,of what I was becoming."  
"Zombies came towards me. I couldn't move. So I just stood there. Than those people with the snipers shot the zombies." "That's what I forgot to tell everyone. I didn't want to freak anyone out."I told them. "Your not the only one."Destry said. "Earlier when you guys were talking I had slipped out. I killed all of those zombs and I just kept killing and killing." "and when I heard your voice I freaked out thinking you were in trouble." "And when We all were actually in trouble I wimped out."He sighed.  
"Don't blame yourself. I made you guys go."I said as a tear ran down my cheek. "It's fine."Destry and Destiny said together. "Now tell about the dream."Destiny said passionately,trying to be gentle since I was frightened by it. I told them everything about the dream. They looked at me shocked. Destry was the first to speak up. "It's your fears turning into a dream." He said. "If you don't beat your fears they will be the death of you." I remember Destry saying and quoted him. "Exactly. Glad you remembered that." He smiled  
"Okay,guys since we're all telling each other stuff. Well that day. we saw the running zombie." "She was my Foster sister Jasmine." Destiny said sadly. "I'm so sorry and I actually feel better talking about this stuff." I said and hugged Destiny. "That's good." Destiny smiled. "If you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep."Destry called "Okay night."I called to him. "Night"He called back and yawned. "Before you go to bed can you go wake up Charlie for me. I gotta tell him what I just told you guys."  
"Okay I'll go get him. and I'll stay with you while you tell him."Destiny smiled and then ran off to get Charlie. A few minutes later She came back with a still sleepy Charlie. "He is so hard to wake up."She sighed. "A zombie could be breaking in and he wouldn't wake up."She teased him. "I'll help him wake up." I smiled and kissed him. His eyes shot open the rest of the way. "There." I laughed. He smiled and sat next to me. "We need to talk."I said and then told him everything. He took it supringly well.  
telling me that he would be with me every step of the way and then hugging me. "Okay night!"Destiny called happily and went off. Charlie and I talked while we took our shift together. After a while we got bored and walked around,holding hands as we walked. In the morning we packed our things and hung around waiting for our moms to show up. I got up and checked the time on the clock by the bathrooms. It was 2:30 when I heard the sliding doors slide open. I walked over peaking around the corner to see Destiny and I's moms standing there looking around.  
"Mom!"I yelled and hugged her. "Kozy!"I yelled and hugged Destiny's mom as well. "Nice place you have here. Just fix these doors so no stranger can just walk in."My mom said sternly. "We did we just un barricaded it 'Cuz we heard you guys were coming."I said "too bad we're leaving today."I sighed.  
"What's your leaving after being here and away from us for half a year?!"My mom asked. "Yeah we have guys with guns after us and this area is having too many of them." I said. "It was good while it lasted though."I sighed. "Oh by the way Mom, I have something to tell you." "Be right back first!"I called and ran off to get the others. "They're here!" I called. Everyone except Alex jumped up. "Come on Alwex!" I called using her nickname. I walked over grabbing her hand and running towards my mom. "Mom this is Alex my "Sister"." I said adding air qouts with my fingers.  
"And mom, Charlie is my boyfriend!"I cheered happily holding our hands in front of us to show her. "That's great honey!"My mom said with a fake smile. I could tell she disagreed with the idea,but she was going to be okay. "Okay Mom,Kozy would you mind helping us pack so we can head out?"I asked. "Sure thing sweety"They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Destiny's mom and my mom were best friends they had been since middle school just like Alex,Destiny and I. "Kozy you can help Destry,Destiny and Alex Gather food.  
"Mom you can help Charlie and I gather other supplies that we need." I said. Kozy walked off with Destiny,Alex,and Destry and My mom came with Charlie in I. My mom walked close beside us holding her Ak47 in her hands,ready to aim if she needed mom had curly red hair that puffed up and Almond green eyes. She wore a black denim jacket,a pink button up shirt,jeans,and her running shoes she used for work,which she walked a lot at. My mom smiled at me,really happy to see me. I couldn't believe we've lived here and had been separated from her and Kozy for half a didn't even feel that long.  
Charlie,My mom and I grabbed the other supplies we thought we would surely need and stuffed it into a duffel bag that my mom carried with her. When we went over to the other they put the food into the duffel bag with our other stuff and then we left to get the stuff we had packed. We all came back with different colored back packs strapped on our backs and weapons in hands,except me. Charlie handed me a knife and I strapped it onto my belt. "Thanks."I said and grabbed his hand. "Let's roll people!" Destry called as we headed out the doors.  
We walked down the empty streets until we heard something coming and Kozy ducked us into a store. Ahead of us was a wall that separated us from where we needed to go and slowly heading past us was a tank. Following behind the tank was a row of army men. "Don't let them see you!"My mom hissed. "We have to get through that wall!"I said stating the ovious. "I got a plan. but if it back fires. start shooting!" I said as I took off my backpack and handed it to Charlie. "Before anyone tries to stop me. This is the only way."I said an walked out the store towards the wall.  
I put my hands up surrender and walked forward,to where everyone else could still see me. "I need help! I'm a survivor,I haven't been bitten."I said. The guy raised the gun and fired. I ducked and took off running. The man shot again hitting my arm. I ran into a store and hid. Looking for a first aid kit I cam short and ended up taking the bullet out of my arm with my knife. I ripped my jeans and wrapped it around the wound. "In here!"I heard a man say right by the window of the store I was hiding in. "Not good!"I thought just as Three men burst through the door shooting. I ran up the stairs to the second floor.  
I came across a dead-end and with no other choice, jumped out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Was he crazy?! These men had guns and a tank. They weren't very friendly,telling by the way they had just shot at Matthew while unarmed,either. I saw him run past the store,but he didn't stop until he was sure he was safe. I took out the pistol my mom had given me. Matthew's mom,my mom and I were the only ones with guns,but if it came to a fight, we sure as hell would die fighting. I aimed the pistol out the window and fired knocking the guy off the wall. I fired again knocking down another guy off the wall. "Let's kick some ass!"I called and ran out of the store ax and pistol in hand.  
I swung the ax at the zombies that were now stumbling towards us and shot at the Army Men. 'Where was Matthew?'I wondered. "CRASH!" I looked over to a nearby shop to see Matthew jumping out of the window. He rolled onto the ground,landing back on his feet. He looked down at his legs,before they gave out and he fell to his knees. I ran to him just in time as a "BANG!" ran out and the guys behind him dropped dead.I helped pull glass from his legs and helped him stand up. "Was that you that shot them?"He asked me. "No." I said. "I thought it was you."I sighed. "Nope. I don't even have a weapon anymore."He said flatly.  
"We should go bandage that."I gestured to his arm. We got back to the others. I grabbed the first aid kit and bandage up his arm as Charlie held his hand tightly. "Where's the bullet at?"I asked Matthew. "I took it out."He said digging through his pocket. he brought his hand out and sitting there in the middle of his palm was the bullet. It glistened with the blood on it from the light in the store. "why did you keep it?" Charlie asked him worried. "I don't know." He told us. "There ya go."I said finishing cleaning and bandaging his arm. He stood up from where he was sitting ann kissed Charlie. "I'm so sorry."He said to Charlie.  
He than hugged him and walked over to Alex. He hugged her and then his mom. "Okay you guys,let's get over that wall and kick some ass!"I called. We ran out of the store and then towards the wall. we boosted each other up. Charlie first,than Matthew,of course,than Me,Karren,and last my mom. Charlie pulled Matthew up on top of the wall with him. Matthew jumped down and we handed him our supplies. Charlie pulled the rest of us over and we all jumped down,gathering our supplies from Matthew than setting off. "I wonder why they had this wall."Matthew thought out load. "Me too."Charlie said.  
I looked around and Next thing I knew I had cold Medal pressed to the back of my head. "Put your hands in the air and weapons on the ground!"A voice ordered. I pretended to put my gun on the ground. I turned around fast and fired the pistol. The man shot off as well,before he dropped to the ground dead. I looked in the direction of where he fired to see Matthew's mom holding her stomach as blood seeped through her shirt and her fingers. She tried keeping pressure on her wound,the best she could,but it wasn't enough. The blood kept flowing and soon she couldn't stand on her own. Matthew ran to her,tears flowing from his eyes.  
I didn't know what to do. so I just stood there. Matthew tried wrapping the bandage around her wound,but the blood kept coming. "I want you to do me a favor."Karren weezed. "I want you to-"She said before she was cut off by a cough that shook her whole body. "I need you to leave me!"Karren cried out in Agonizing pain as she coughed up blood. What was happening. she had been shot,but the way she acted was as if she was turning. Karren dropped to the ground lifeless. I walked over to Matthew and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."I said and let him cry into my chest. I looked over at where Karren was laying. Her arm twitched.  
I quickly stood up,bringing Matthew up with me."She was just shot,how is she one of them?!"Matthew asked,his voice cracking from crying. Karren sat up slowly and then with a single moan she stood up. Her arms hanging beside her lifelessly. She was now one of them and what I realized that moment was that, we all carried the disease. We breathed it through the air and when we died. we would become one of them. I turned towards the guy I had just shot a few mins ago. He was getting up as well. I quickly swung my ax at him. decapitating him. I turned towards Karren with the pistol,Aimed at her head,closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.  
"BANG!"the pistol fired followed by a "THUMP!" as Karren's lifeless body hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. Tears filled my eyes,threatening to spill over and I let them. I let the tears come. wracking my body with the cries of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"I cried as I fell to my knees tears hitting the ground in front of me. I shook violently crying until I had no more tears left. Matthew came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I know you had to. you dd it because you had to. And I forgive you." Matthew whispered into my ear. He pulled away and stuck his hand out in front of him for me to grab.  
I grabbed it happily and he helped me up. I dried my eyes and picked up my pistol off the ground. I handed Matthew the ax,because I didn't feel like carrying it anymore and then walked off. My mom followed behind,than Alex and lastly Matthew and Charlie walking hand in hand beside each other. 'At least she knew we were safe before she died.'I thought to myself and then continued on.

*Pov Matthew*  
I was walking behind everyone else,Charlie beside me, I looked up ahead of us to see a horde of zombies. We stopped and looked around,there was no way around them. I put the ax onto my shoulder and ran forward swinging it. I dodged past them killing anything and everything in my path. I knew what I was now. On my mom's last words she had told me. I was a zombie hunter,it ran through the family,It was my Destiny to survive and take down the army of the dead. "MATTHEW!"I heard everyone call out to me,but the rest of the words they said was drowned out by the dead. I kept running and swinging until everything around me was dead.  
Once everyone caught up they looked at me surprised. "I'm a zombie hunter for crying out loud. I'm not just going to die without a fight."I said with a smirk. Everyone laughed. They all had known,but I didn't listen not until my own mother had told me. I was the last of the zombie hunters,it was now officially my job to kill the dead and protect the living at all costs.


End file.
